house of mirrors
by krystal-cut-eyes
Summary: i was part of a matched set like the tin soldiers, with no identity of my own. so i left that life behind. now i have friends, people saw me as an individual. but now i'm being forced back to japan by my old bat of a grandma. i have to give up everything i've worked for, & everything that made me well, me, & go back to living in a house of mirrors. vote for couples on my bio page!
1. Chapter 1

"Amazing," the nurse breathed.

A wail broke through the other sounds of the operating room as the baby squirmed in her arms.

"I want to see her," a hoarse voice says.

The nurse brings the baby over as another wail breaks out over the first.

"I've got it," another nurse calls.

The first nods as she brings the infant face to face with her mother.

"She's perfect," the woman says as she kisses the baby's forehead.

"My lovely little girl," she coos as the nurse wipes off the baby's face.

"What will you name-"she's cut off as another wail overlaps the first two.

The woman smiles.

"Chiyo. This one is my lovely little Chiyo."

"And what about her?" the second nurse asks as she brings the second baby over.

"She's my lovely Anzu," she coos as she kisses her daughter's forehead.

The first two nurses walk the infants over to be weighed and examined.

Another wail breaks out just as the third nurse walks up.

"And this little one?" she asks.

"Suzuki," she says without hesitation as she kisses the baby's forehead.

"My little Suzuki."

Another wail breaks out as the fourth nurse walks up.

"She's a feisty one," she warns as she brings over the thrashing baby.

The woman laughs through her dulled pain.

"That's my little Hisano."

The nurse carries her away as a fifth one step up.

"You're lucky. They all seem to be perfectly healthy."

The woman beams.

"That's good to hear. I'm so happy."

She brings the baby's face level with the woman's face.

"My little Isamu," she murmurs as the kisses the baby girl's forehead.

The nurse walks away as a sixth steps up.

"Last one," she says, lowering the baby to her mother's face.

"That doesn't mean I love my little Fujiko any less."

The nurse smiles warmly as the woman kisses her last baby's forehead.

"They are truly lucky to have you as a mother Kimura-sama," she says as she stands up.

"Not many families of your status would be pleased with having six daughters."

The woman's smile fades.

"I know. That's why I promised myself I wouldn't treat them the way Ume treated me."

The woman turns back over her shoulder.

"If you are ever in need of any assistance, don't hesitate to ask me Kimura-sama."

The woman's smile resurfaces as she looks back up.

"Thank you Anko-chan. And remember, I said you don't need to refer to me as 'Kimura-sama' when it's just us."

The last nurse smiles.

"As you wish Mikoto-chan."

**XXx An hour later xXX**

"Is it safe?" a joking voice asks from the doorway.

Mikoto laughs.

"Why? Is Ryuu anxious to meet his new sisters?"

A tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes comes through the door carrying a three year old boy on his shoulders.

He's like a small clone of his father, with the same dark looks that would drive all the girls wild once he started school.

"I'd say so," the man says.

He lifts the squirming boys off his shoulders.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he runs over to the side of the bed.

"I wanna see Oka-san!" he says.

Mikoto smiles as Anko lifts him onto the bed next to her.

"Thank you Anko oba-san!"

Anko smiles as she takes two of the babies from Mikoto, walking back to the man.

"Here you are Kotarou-sama," she says.

He takes the babies from her somewhat awkwardly, but smiles down at them.

"Now, which ones are they?" Mikoto giggles.

"The one in your right arm is Anzu, the one in your left is Suzuki."

"These two are Fujiko and Chiyo," Anko says, taking another two from Mikoto.

"And these two are Isamu and Hisano," Mikoto finished up.

Kotarou looked up from the sleeping babies.

"How are we going to tell them apart?"

Anko shrugs, but then her head snaps up.

"For now let's do this," she says, gently placing the babies down on the mattress.

She pulls out a few rolls of ribbon and a pair of sewing scissors from a bag next to the bed.

"Chiyo will be green," she explains, cutting a length of green ribbon from the roll.

She gathers a small lock of ebony hair from Chiyo's head, tying the ribbon in a small bow.

"Fujiko will be blue, Isamu will be pink, Anzu will be purple, Suzuki will be red, and Hisano will be silver."

Once she was done tying all the bows, she tucked the remaining ribbon back in the bag.

"There," she said, scooping up Chiyo and Fujiko.

"You need to rest now Mikoto-chan, you have some tests tomorrow, so I'll take care of them."

Mikoto nodded, allowing Anko to place the babies in their cribs.

"Pleasant dreams, Mikoto-chan."

**XXx 10 years later xXX**

"Oto-san?" Fujiko asks as her sisters follow her into the room.

Kotarou looks up from his desk, meeting the six pairs of golden eyes staring at him.

His own eyes are red rimmed and puffy, and he sports a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Yes?" he mumbles.

"Anko oba-san said that Obaa-san is here."

His eyes shoot open as he glances at the clock.

"And she brought some lady with her," Isamu adds.

He starts growling some incoherent things as panic crosses his features.

He dashes out of the office, yelling a quick 'thank you' over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Oto-san?" Anzu asks.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't like it when Obaa-san comes unannounced," Hisano says.

"But he's never acted like this before," Suzuki finished.

"You guys are idiots."

All six of them whirl around to see Ryuu standing in the doorway.

Like them and everyone in the estate, he's wearing black.

"What do you mean onii-chan?" Chiyo asks.

"I know you all look like the same person, but that doesn't mean you have to act like you only have one brain between all six of you," he says as he eans against a lage bookcase.

"Onii-chan stop being such a jerk!" Hisano yells.

"Just cuz Oka-san isn't here anymore doesn't mean you can-"

"Shut up!" he yells, anger flashing over his perfect features.

Hisano whimpers in fright at her brother's sudden hostility, ducking behind Chiyo.

His face softens a bit, but he doesn't apologize.

"Listen," he says, pushing off the bookshelf.

"You've all noticed how Ume Obaa-san always seemed like she hated Oka-san?"

They nod in sync.

"Well it's because Oto-san married her instead of the woman Ume Obaa-san chose."

"Is that why she hates us?" Suzuki asks.

Ryuu nods.

"That and you six couldn't perfect our family trade."

"But you did," Chiyo mutters.

"And that's why she dotes on you," Anzu finishes.

"And you're the spitting image of her son," Fujiko adds.

"Lucky bastard," Isamu mutters.

"I know!" Hisano spits. "What's so great about pottery?"

"Well, now that you get that," Ryuu interrupts, rolling his eyes at his sisters.

"Ume Obaa-san is trying to make Oto-san remarry."

"WHAT!" six voices yell in prefect unison.

Ryuu covers his ears, taking a giant step away from the rattling bookcase.

"Clam down!" he yells. "I know one thing for sure, Oto-san loved Oka-san enough to defy Ume Obaa-san. And that takes serious guts."

All seven of them shiver, remembering times they tried to defy or refuse the woman themselves.

"Man, Oto-san must be made of stronger stuff than I realized," Chiyo muses.

Ryuu nods.

"He won't give in to that old bat that easy."

**XXx 5 months later xXX**

"I feel sick," Anzu whispers as they sit in the church pew.

"Me too," five other voices chorus i hushed tones.

They were all wearing the same ugly pink dress chosen by their grandmother for this day. The only difference between them being their ever present colored ribbons.

"I hate this dress," Hisano complains, doing her best to ignore the ceremony going on in front of them.

They still couldn't believe their father had caved in to their grandmother.

"Let's burn them when this is over," Suzuki spits.

"Too bad she didn't give the Hitachiins free reign on this," Fujiko commented, running delicate fingers over the soft silk.

"I know," Chiyo groaned in agreement.

"I would have kept it if they had," Isamu commented.

"Even if it is pink," Hisano agreed.

"Look!" Fujiko whispers. "It's onii-chan!"

Ryuu was walking down the aisle in a midnight blue tux. Now that he was thirteen, he had girls drooling over him where ever he went.

And this wedding was no exception.

"This is kinda gross," Suzuki whispers.

"Yeah aren't we gonna be related to most of these girls in less than half an hour?" Anzu asks.

They all cringe at the thought.

Ryuu catches their eyes as he nods slightly to the back.

The soon to be stepmom was walking down the aisle.

She may have looked beautiful to most in the crowd, but the six of them could see her smug smile.

In the past five months they had been smothered by the old bat and this woman they had appropriately dubbed Her Royal Bitchyness.

They had done everything in the past five months to try and win them over.

It was enought to make them violently sick. How did they think they could accomplish that when they couldn't even remember which girl was which?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

They turn back towards the alter.

Their father was finally back to looking like his old self, but he still didn't look too thrilled about slipping the ring on the woman's finger. But he was doing his best to smile through it.

"I can't watch!" Isamu whimpers as the woman grabs Kotarou's hands.

She gets up, inching her way out of the pew they were assigned to.

Her sisters follow her as she makes her way up the side aisle.

They dash out the church's foyer and hop the fence into the cemetery.

"Why did they have to choose this church of all places?" Fujiko whimpers.

They eventually stop under an old sakura tree.

"Why did the old bat have them get married in front of Oka-san?" Chiyo asks as she looks at the marble tombstone at the base of the tree.

"Because they suck," Hisano hiccups.

"They don't care if we're emotional wrecks," Suzuki mumbles.

"I'd like them to know how this feels," Anzu growls.

"No words can describe my rage," Isamu spits.

"Nor mine."

They jump as a chill runs down their spines.

Ume Kimura (aka the old bat) was standing a few rows of graves away, glaring at them like they were some kind of parasites.

Even though it was almost summer, she was dressed in a long-sleeved, floor length gown. She had on a matching hat, muffler, and shawl made from dark black fur.

And now she was walking over, her eyes were sparking with pure rage.

"Quick!" Hisano yells. "Up the tree!"

They scramble up the trunk as the old bat gains ground.

"Get down here at once you urchins!" she yells shrilly.

They climb faster as she stumbles over the uneven ground of the cemitary.

"I hate her so much," Chiyo growls as they glare at her from the branches.

"Get outta here Obaa!" Hisano yells.

"Get down here right now! You've ruined our wedding!"

They glance passed the old bat, seeing their furious new stepmother and a dissapointed Kotarou.

"Oh shit," Anzu whispers.

"We're in for it now," Fujiko whimpers.

"I'm not giving into Bridezilla!" Suzuki growls.

"Me neither!" Chiyo replies.

"There's no way I'll ever acknowledge her as my Oka-san," Isamu declares.

"Same here," five other voices chorus.

**XXx 2 years later xXX**

"What did you think you were doing you senseless girls?!"

The six of them meet the old bat's gaze, trying not to cower in fear.

"I'll answer that," Her Royal Bitchyness says. "Nothing. They weren't thinking at all! Isn't that right Fujiko?" she asks, staring down the nearest girl.

"I'm Isamu," she replies curtly.

"Don't sass us smarty," the old bat spits. "You think you can avoid getting into trouble with that little trick?!"

"But its true," Anzu says in a shakey voice. "She as the pink ribbon. Fujiko has the blue one."

"And you know what I think?" Her Royal Bitchyness asks coldly.

"You are a bunch of lying, ill-mannered clones that should have been born into a low class family!"

"Oh, so next time someone insults my little sister I'm just supposed to stand by and watch?!" Hisano yells.

"Hold your tongue Suzuki!"

"I'M HISANO! Pay attention to who has which color!"

Her Royal Bitchyness stooped to Hisano's eye level.

"Well you know what I think about these ribbons?" she cooed, her voice like poisened honey.

Hisano glared fearlessly back at her, not noticing that her hand was moving.

She let out a sudden yelp of pain as her stepmother yanked the ribbon out of her hair.

"This childish act of rebellion has gone on far enough," she spits. "Hand them over."

They didn't budge.

"You disrespectful runts," she growls.

"Do I have to yank them out myself?"

Her scowl deepened as more silence filled the air.

"So be it."

"That bitch!" Suzuki whimpers as she flops down on their bed ten minutes later.

"My scalp is burning," Chiyo groans.

"And so are my hands," Isamu replies.

They bolt up at the sound of a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" a soft voice asks.

"Yes Anko oba-san!" all six girls chorus.

A tall woman with bluish-black hair and a tray in her hands steps in.

"I brought comfort food," she says with a smile.

They all scramble off the bed and over to her, taking their individual favorite off the tray.

"Now tell me what happened. I heard you got in a fight at the exhibit. Did you really push a boy into the display case or was that just the old bat being overly dramatic again?"

They all shaake their heads, sitting down on their massive bed.

"That jackass was picking on Isamu, what were we supposed to do?" Chiyo asks. "Just stand by and watch?"

Anko sets the try down on the coffee table before joining them.

"Of course not," she reassures them. "In my eyes you did the right thing."

"To bad society doesn't have the same eyes you do," Hisano mumbles.

"I hate it here Anko oba-san!" Isamu whimpers.

"I want to go somewhere that people will see me as me," Fujiko says quietly.

"Me too! I'm tired of being thought of as just part of a matched set!" Suzuki yells.

There are a chorus of agreements.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Anko says. "I've spoken with your father, and he's noticed how unhappy you are. He wanted to know if you'd be interested in going to school somewhere else."

"You mean a different prefecture?" Hisano asks.

"Or a different country?" Anzu finishes.

"Well you sure look eager," Anko giggles. "He said you can choose where ever you want, and he'll either get a mansion for you to live in, or if you prefer to have a dorm on the campus he'll take care of that as well."

Smiles spread across the girls faces for the first time in months.

"Imagine, no old bat or Her Royal Bitchyness…" they sigh dreamily.

"Where would we go?" Chiyo asks.

"It would probably be best if we split up," Fujiko whispers.

They share a solemn nod as they look down at their comfort food.

Fujiko's eyes widen as she looks down at her half eaten slice of macadamia nut pie.

"How about I go to Hawaii?" she asks.

Her sisters look up at her.

"They have nice weather, gorgeous beaches, hot surfer guys, and all the macadamia nut pie I can eat!"

Her sisters can't help but smile at her reasoning.

Anko was grinning as she scribbled something down on a small notebook she produced from her jacket pocket.

"Alright, why don't you go check out some private schools then?"

Fujiko nods as she jumps up to get her laptop.

Isamu looks down at her passion fruit mousse.

"Then how about I go to Brazil?"

Her sisters smirk.

"For all the same reasons Fujiko wants to go to Hawaii?" the four of them ask in unison.

Isamu just grinns sheepishly.

"Oh, you know me so well," she says as she goes to get her laptop.

"Wanna just bring them all over here?" the four of them yell.

"Kay!" Fujiko and Isamu reply.

"I want to go to Seoul," Hisano says as she stretches out on her back.

"Why so close?" her three sisters ask.

"Why else? The music! I'm going to audition at one of those big record label companies once I learn to speak Hangul."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Fujiko says as she hands Chiyo and Hisano their laptops.

"We'll have to learn to speak the native language," Isamu finishes.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Chiyo says.

"Yeah, I'm determined to get out of here," Suzuki says. "That's enough drive to learn it."

Anzu looks down at her scoop of mint gelato.

"In that case, I'd like to go to Italy."

"Let me guess," her sisters say. "All you can eat pasta, pizza, chocolate, and gelato."

She gives them a thumbs up and a wide smile.

"Bingo!"

They laugh as she begins to boot up the laptop.

"What about you Suzuki?" Anko asks.

"I'd like to go to Spain," she answered as she placed her spoon next to her bowl of rice pudding. "That way I can be near horses all the time."

"Uhhh, can't you do that anywhere?" her sisters ask.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Suzuki says. "But I like the idea of being on an authentic spanish ranch just seems perfect to me."

"Alright," Anko says as she scribbles something down on the notebook.

"And last, but simply not least," she says dramatically. "Chiyo, where will you go?"

Chiyo looks down at her piece of baklava.

"I've always wanted to go to Greece."

"Fantastic!" Anko yells.

"I'll make the necessary preparations for your departure. With any luck, I'll have you ready to go in a few weeks."

They nod in unison before turning back to their laptops.

"Now get to work girls! Languages are tough to learn! i'll look into finding private language coachs for you alright?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" they yell with a mock salute.

Anko grins as she strides out of the room.

The girls had grown up so fast.

Now they were leaving for who knows how long.

"They won't last a week."

Anko freezes as the old bat steeps out from the shadows.

"They don't have what it takes to be individuals. They're just like those toy soldiers, useless if not with the rest of the matched set."

Anko sets her face in an unreadable mask before walking past her.

"You'd be surprised. I'm sure they'd kill for the chance to get out of here. I know I would if I was in their shoes."

**XXx three months later xXX**

"I'll miss you girls," Kotarou murmurs as he hugs each of them in turn.

"Be careful out there."

"Don't worry Oto-san, we'll be fine!" the six of them chorus.

"I'm so sorry your Oka-san couldn't be here to see you off, she seems to have somehow gotten food poisoning."

As he turns to instruct some of the private air field's flight attendants, the six of them share a smirk with Anko.

"Just a final good bye gift," she says innocently.

"You're the best Anko oba-san!" they yell as they practically dog pile her.

"Well I had to make your last moments in Japan somewhat enjoyable didn't I?" Anko asks.

They giggle as the pilot calls them to board.

"Be good alright!" Anko commands. "Keep in touch."

They nod, giving her one more hug before grabbing their backpacks and dashing onto the plane.

"I doubt I'll miss this place at all," Anzu says as she collapses on one of the overstuffed chairs.

"I know," Suzuki yawns as she lies down, taking up half the sofa sectional.

"I think all I'll miss in Anko oba-san," Isamu whispers as she sinks onto the other end of the sectional.

"And Oto-san?" Chiyo asks as she combs through the DVD rack.

There was a chorus of half-hearted 'yeahs' and 'uh huhs' form her sisters.

Their old dad was gone now. All that was left was the old bat's favorite puppet.

"And Ryuu is a lost cause," Fujiko sighs as she looks for the remote to the plane's TV.

"Well what can we say?" Hisano asks. "He was temped."

There was a chorus of agreement as the plane starts up.

They watch the airfield grow smaller and smaller as their father and Anko were reduced to the size of ants.

"So?" Chiyo asks. "Harry Potter marathon?"

**XXx Present Day xXX**

In six different parts of the word a cell phone pings.

Six hands reach for it, some more groggily than others. But all eyes fly open as they read the email's first sentence.

_Dear Chiyo, Anzu, Suzuki, Hisano, Isamu, and Fujiko,_

_I know that this is sudden, and really out of nowhere, but your stepmother and grandmother have 'requested' that you all return to Japan._

_I know that you've all made new friends and have found your calling, and I know it's unfair of them to ask that you give up everything you've worked for in your new lives, but neither of them are taking no for an answer. They even have your father on their side for this one. _

_I'm not entirely sure why they suddenly decided they wanted to be a big happy family again._

_Now that you girls are gone, I've been downgraded to a maid and am not the most trusted servant on the estate._

_Not really surprising is it?_

_The plane will be sent out soon, so I'll send you more info when it becomes available._

_But you should start packing now, I hear she's already working on pulling you out of your schools._

_And I know it's not much of a consolation, but I promise you girls that I will be the first to hug each and every one of you when you step off the plane._

_I wish you all good luck. _

_Love, Anko_

_P.S. the school you will be transferring to is Ouran Academy. It's far enough away from the estate that you can live undisturbed in the second estate.__ You will __**HATE**__ your uniform, so Anzu, I suggest working on a modified version if you get bored on the plane _

"WHAT?!"

"IS SHE DILUSIONAL?!"

"NO WAY!"

"OH HELL NO!"

"WHAT THE FRIG?!"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE F***ING KIDDING ME!"

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**For those of you who take the time to read the AN, I thank you by letting you influence the story. I'm running a few polls on my profile page right now, so you can choose who gets paired with which host. You can only vote once on each OC, and the poll will close when I upload the fifth chapter. Thanks for reading and ttyl!**

**Lotsa love, Krystal **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this will give you guys a look into the girl's personalities, so making a vote on a couple is a bit easier for you. You get six choices on the poll, so you can pick a fave OC for each host. And I'll make a deal you guys! If I get at least 5 reviews I'll share the top ranking pairs (at the moment) in the authors' notes in the next chapter. If you don't have an account you can vote by posting the couples you want as a review. **

**And for this chapter any extra bold is Japanese.**

**XXxXX Hisano**

_Chiyo pauses the movie as the plane starts to descend._

_"Awwwww, it was just getting good," Suzuki complains._

_"Well, you can finish once the plane takes off again"' I say jokingly as I stare down at Seoul._

_It's beautiful, filled with brightly colored buildings and lights._

_"You bet we will," Anzu says as she hugs me._

_"Hey, hey," I say as I turn awkwardly and I pat her head._

_"You can do that after I get dropped off at my new home."_

_"I still can't believe Oto-san managed to get you into SM Academy!" Fujiko says as she slings her bag over her shoulder._

_"I know!" I say in awe. "But then again, he did say he'd let us go to the school of our choice."_

_"Are you sure you want to live in a dorm Hisano?" Isamu asks, sounding slightly worried._

_"Yeah," I say as butterflies surge through my stomach. "I want to have a roommate. That'll make life more interesting."_

_They all do their best to smile._

_"If that's what you want," Chiyo whispers._

_"Don't worry about me you guys. I'll be fine!" I giggle. "And once I'm famous, I'll send you front row seats and backstage passes to all of my concerts."_

_They smile for real this time._

_"Alright, we'll hold you to that," Anzu says._

_"Now come on!" Fujiko yells as she pounces on my back._

_"I want to try that porridge you're always raving about!"_

_"Yeah!" Isamu yells as she grabs her bag._

_"And we need to break in our new gold cards," Suzuki grins._

_"Just try not to go too crazy when I won't be there to supervise," Chiyo says as we go to disembark._

But that was six years ago. Now, I am an official trainee at SM academy.

My new name was Hyunjae, and I was meant to be the sixth member of F(x).

My life was great; I was rooming with my band mates and about to make my debut.

I felt awesome... The company had me undergo a complete makeover and now I was no longer one of six pale sticks with black hair and gold eyes.

I now have silver blond hair with feathered bangs. For the music video the ends were dyed pink and black with a gradient effect. I was even given bright blue contacts, but I only wore them while filming.

I was having the time of my life; we had finished recording the album a while ago and we had finished shooting the music video for Electric Shock a few days ago. I was just starting to branch out and meet idols from other bands I love, and do something about my hopeless crush on EXO M's Luhan.

But now he'll never know I even exist.

I was in shock.

This had to be some cruel joke.

But Anko would never do something like that. She knows perfectly well what the limits are when it comes to stuff like this.

I was beyond furious.

I had finally made a name for myself, and now I was going to lose it before it got out into the world.

And I'd have to leave behind my new family.

They were already in the process of reshooting the music video and editing my voice out of the album.

I was crushed, and it took all I had to stop wallowing in my own misery and remind myself that this was affecting my sisters too.

Surely they were just as pissed and crushed as I was.

In our last video chat session, they told me how great things were going for them.

They all looked different now. We had all ended up dying our hair for our 13th birthday, each in our respective colors. They were even 'there' for moral support when I got my first tattoo for my sweet 16.

I want to know if they want to rip out the old bat's jugular as much as I do.

She wouldn't have had us called back unless there was a chance for her to gain something.

Now I'm standing outside the gate where Oto-san's private jet is scheduled to land, stirring my coffee nervously. My seven silver suitcases that had littered the ground around me were being loaded onto the shiny white jet that would to bring me to my doom.

"Thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

I jump and turn around, pushing my sunglasses up.

Victoria, Krystal, Sulli, Luna, and Amber were standing on the other side of the row of chairs.

"I-I-I…" I stammer like an idiot.

"Come here," Krystal says as she opens her arms.

I put down my coffee cup before I run over to them, launching myself into Krystal's arms.

The others join in, almost suffocating me. Not that I cared. I wanted to stay like this, with my new family.

"I don't want to leave," I whimper as my eyes tear up.

"I know," Luna coos as she strokes my hair.

"It's not fair! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"It's not like we're never going to see you again," Amber says softly as she ruffles my hair.

I grin despite myself.

"Yeah, we'll send you front row tickets to any concert you want when we come to Japan," Sulli says.

I manage to laugh a little.

"And I'd wish I was on stage with you."

"Well, maybe we could pull a few strings," Krystal says mischievously as I release my grip on her.

"Hisano-sama!"

I turn away from them to see one of the butlers from the estate.

"It's time to board the plane."

My smile plummets as he steps aside, clearing the way onto the plane.

"Before you go, here," Sulli says, pulling a rather large silver box off one of the chairs.

"It's from all of us."

I have to struggle momentarily to open it, it's freaking heavy. As soon as I discard the black ribbon and pull of the top, my jaw drops.

Inside are all the outfits, accessories, and shoes I wore for the filming of Electric Shock.

"You guys!" I cry, trying to make sure my voice doesn't crack.

"And that's not all," Amber says as she hands me two CD cases.

"One is the new album and the other is the music video," Luna explains. "And both of them are the original."

I gasp.

"Y-you mean?"

"Yes," Victoria says with a smile. "You're still in them."

I can't help myself as I go to hug them again, this time with tears freely snaking down my face.

"This way you'll never forget," Krystal murmurs as they squish me.

There's suddenly a bunch of excited yelling and the sound of pictures snapping. I open my eyes as I see a bunch of crazed fans running toward us.

Shit. I quickly push my sunglasses down from my forehead, hoping they haven't caught a picture of me crying.

"HISANO-SAMA! Do you wish to keep your sisters waiting?"

"Come on, you gotta go," Victoria says as the fans start taking pictures and videos on their phones.

I nod, pulling up the hood on my silver Victoria's Secret track suit jacket and picking up my backpack and goodbye gift.

"I love you guys," I whisper as I walk through the tunnel to the plane as the five of them try to make their way back to their car.

As soon as the butler closes the door to the servants' cabin, I break down. I burrow under a thick blanket in an overstuffed chair as the engine starts up, covering up the sounds of my sobs.

I hate that old bat so much.

I'm never going to be the obedient little doll she wants. If possible, I'm going to devote my life to defying her.

I'm going to make her regret taking away my future.

**XXxXX Chiyo**

_"It's beautiful," I breathe as the plane begins to descend._

_Anzu joins me at the window, and we look down over the numerous sand colored buildings. _

_"It is," she says as we watch the city lights grow brighter._

_"So what'll we do without Chiyo to keep us in line?" Suzuki asks as she pulls herself out of her seat._

_"Well," I sigh dramatically. "I guess this puts you in charge Anzu."_

_"Yeah only for about two hours," Isamu giggles._

_"Well at least you get to be in charge," Fujiko whines as she crawls out from under the covers of the king size bed._

_"So, what shall we do with our hour in Athens?" Anzu asks as she pulls her hair into a ponytail. _

_"Well, my apartment is almost a half hour drive from here, so why not just stop for a snack?" I suggest._

_"Sounds alright to me," Fujiko huffs._

_"Relax, you'll be able to sleep in an hour," Suzuki teases as the bump signifies that we've landed._

_"Maybe we should skip the snack and go straight to coffee," Isamu giggles._

_"I'm all for it," I yawn as I rub my eyes. "But you all know how Fujiko gets when she's on a caffeine buzz."_

_I giggle as I watch my sisters' faces pale and disembark._

I flop down on the bed in my suite as my phone pings.

I flip it open, my chest constricting as I read the text from Hisano.

Just left airport. will land in Athens at 11 your time.

This is bad. This is really bad.

It's already four in the afternoon. The plane lands in eight hours.

I rake my hands through my bangs. This is just too much.

Then theres a knock on my door.

I sigh heavily, tugging my seafoam green hair into a ponytail as i navagate my way through the maze of green suitcase sets to the door.

I step up to the peephole, eeing a familiar pair of brown eyes and strawberry blond hair.

Ava.

I open the door slowly, taking a deep breath as she barges in, weighed down by her backpack and a large texbook.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asks as she surveys my outfit.

I'm in my green Victoria's Secret track suit sweats and a black tank-top. My 'sick' cloths.

I nod mutely.

"Then why did you drag me all the way here?" she asks, looking a bit uneasy.

I stand aside as she walks into my living room, dumping her bag and books on one of the chairs.

"Well…," I gulp. "I dunno how to tell you this without being blunt Ava."

"Spit it out already," she says as she collapses on my couch. "I have, like ten pages of homework to do."

I sweat drop. Ava is a little…different than most girls.

"Come on," she prods. "What's so bad that you can't tell me?"

I bite my lip.

Why does it have to be like this? Why does that miserable old bat have to take all that I care about away from me?

"I'm moving…" I whisper. "The old bat is forcing me to move back to Japan."

Her eyes widen in horror.

"No…no, NO!" she cries out. "Not...not now!"

My throat closes up as I see tears begin to leak out from the corners of her eyes. Ava never cries.

I step over my suitcases, plopping down next to her.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper as I hug her. "I know how much you hate it here."

Ava doesn't have the best family life. She's the youngest of four siblings, and the only one who hasn't left due to their parent's content drinking and fighting. And due to her hard exterior, she never had any friends until I came here.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammers. "I need some air."

I nod and let go.

"Do you want to go out on the balcony?" I whisper.

She swallows hard and nods, allowing me to lead her onto the balcony as she wipes her tears.

I slide the door open, and lead her to the railing.

"Why?" she whimpers as she clutches the railing. "I just don't understand. Why now?"

Her grip on the rail tightens, leaving her knuckles white.

"I'm not sure," I confess. "But I doubt the old bat would be so eager to have us all back unless it somehow benefited her."

"It's not FAIR!" she screeches as waves of pain and anger was over her features.

"I know…" I trail off. "You're the only friend I've ever had Ava."

She turns to me, whipping trails of tears away angrily.

"Why don't you just ignore them?"

To be honest, I've been asking myself the same question for a while.

"Because she'll have some privet police force drag me back," I say, both to her and myself.

She bangs her hand down on the metal bar.

I jump as it makes contact, but then again, I keep reminding myself these kind of things don't hurt Ava anymore.

"I…I…I don't understand how someone can be so heartless!"

I scoff.

"My sisters and I came to the conclusion long ago that she was just born without one. She's never cared about what happens to the people she manipulates. Their just pawns for her to do with whatever she sees fit."

"Sounds familliar," Ava growls as she clenches her fists.

Her parents abuse her now that her siblings aren't around to help. I can't count the number of times she's come here broken or bruised, or even bloody sometimes. And it kills me knowing I can't do anything other than bandage her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," I declare as I turn to face her.

A flicker of hope passes through her eyes at those words.

"Where would we go?" she asks dreamily.

I rack my brains for the contents of Auntie Anko's email.

"Well…we'd be living in my family's second estate…you can always pretend you're Auntie Anko's adopted daughter."

She sighs as she leans into the railing.

"They would never let me go…and I…" she trails off, the hope dying out.

"Who says they have to know?" I ask.

Her eyes widen.

"They'll search for me though!" she exclaims.

"I thought you said they never notice your gone whenever you spend the night here," I counter.

"It's not the same," she huffs as she stares out over Athens. "They don't notice, but when they get mad and need something to beat on…they'll know I'm gone. And they'll give me one hell of a beating when they do find me."

"We can dye your hair and change your name," I protest. "Auntie Anko can take care of the rest. She's a Jack of all Trades, she can set up a new identity for you easily."

She tears her gaze from the city.

"Alright…" she says. "I'll do it."

Relief floods through me as I fling my arms around her.

"Great!" I yell.

She hugs me back as I jump for joy.

"The plane leaves at 11 tonight, so let's go get your hair done."

She laughs as I let go.

"Alright, I've always wanted to be a red-head."

I smile like an idiot as I drag her back through the doorway.

"And we'll need to think up a Japanese name for you," I say as I shut the door.

"I'll leave that to you since you're the expert." I ponder on it for a moment as I grab my purse from the coffee table.

"How about Asa?" I ask.

"That way you only have to change one letter."

She nods thoughtfully.

"I always did like having a short name," she said. "It gave me more time to cheat on tests."

I smirk as I grab my track suite's matching jacket.

"You think we should get you some colored contacts?" I ask as I pull my arms through the sleeves.

"Ooh, I want violet lenses!" she yells as I unbolt the door.

"Ok!" I say as she steps up next to me. "Get a cab and I'll send an email to Auntie Anko. Just so the arrival of Asa Takeda is more convincing to anyone who happens to be watching at the airport."

**XXxXX Anzu**

_"Check out the Coliseum!" Isamu yells from the window._

_I scramble over, looking down on the half lit city. It's amazing. Almost as if every part of the city has been lit from the inside._

_"Quiet down will ya?" We turn to see Fujiko crawling out from under the covers of the king size bed._

_"So sorry sleeping beauty," Suzuki giggles as she ruffles Fujiko's hair. "You can go back to sleep in an hour."_

_"I dunno about you three, but I'm all for going straight to my apartment," I yawn._

_"Seconded!" the three of them chorus. I laugh tiredly as we hit the runway._

_"Are you going to live on the campus?" Fujiko yawns._

_"No, I'm staying in an apartment," I reply. "It's only twenty minutes away from the school."_

_Suzuki steps up beside me, taking two of my purple suitcases._

_"Let's just hope you'll wake up on time," she giggles._

_"Yeah," Isamu says, grabbing another one of my bags. "You won't have Chiyo to wake you up anymore."_

_I smirk tiredly at them._

_"I think I can manage."_

I don't know how I'll manage this though.

I tuck a lock of my vibrant purple hair behind my hair as I fumble with the crystal-headed pins I dropped on the floor.

"Hey Anzu, are you ok?"

I jump a foot in the air as Isabelle speaks.

She looks up from my bed, closing her sketchpad.

"Oh….y-yeah," I trail off.

"You sure?" she asks, sweeping a lock of her short black hair from her beep blue eyes.

"I asked you a question like five minutes ago. You still haven't answered."

I bite my lip, taking a roll of lace from my box of fabric trims.

"S-sorry," I mutter. "I'm just a little out of it today."

I quickly pin the lace to the neckline of the dress on the mannequin in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh….I, uh…..well," I stumble to find the right words.

"What is it?" she asks.

She gets off the bed, smoothing out her skirt before walking over to me.

"You know you can tell me anything."

I sigh heavily, setting down the pin cushion on the bedside table.

"Well, you know the internship we won?"

"Yeah?"

I collapse on a small cushioned stool next to me.

"I had to give to up."

"What?!" she gasps. "Why? You worked on your entry for months!"

I shift my eyes to the garment in question. Its stands on a mannequin over near my closet.

It was a beautiful light lavender strapless dress with a darker more transparent layer of lavender over it. It started out as knotted around the bust and slowly got long enough to trail on the floor. I had spent weeks hand embroidering gold swirls along the border along the lighter lavender hem and all over the border of the darker lavender hem as well.

I was so proud of it too.

I was so happy when I was announced as one of the five winners.

Me, out of the hundreds of contestants that entered, me and my best friend won.

And now that old bat is going to make me give it up.

"I have to move back to Japan!" I wail as something inside me snaps.

"What?" Isabelle asks as she crouches down to look me in the eye.

"The old bat," I whimper. "She's forcing me to move back."

"Oh, Anzu," she coos as she hugs me.

I'm about to break down as the frantic knocking on my door starts.

"IZZY! ANZU!" two voices call. "OPEN UP!"

I know them without having to think.

"Hold on," I sniff as I break out of the hug.

"Well go on," Isabelle says with a knowing smile. "Open it."

I blush. Of course she has to do this to me right before I open the door.

"Come with me," I say as I quickly check my reflection. "Sounds like Joey's here too."

Now it's her turn to blush as she follows me to the door.

The hammering doesn't stop until the door is halfway open.

LUCA! JOEY! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" I scream at them.

"Yeah, she does have neighbors you know," Isabelle scolds.

Luca just ignores her, his baby blue eyes shining brightly.

"Guess what!" he asks excitedly.

"You're finally getting rid of that pink shirt?" Isabelle asks as she examines her nails.

He glares at her.

"Funny, but no," he says before he turns back to me.

"I got accepted into the internship after all! Now the four of us will be together again!"

I feel my stomach twist into a knot before plummeting to the ground floor of my apartment building.

"Uh, not really," Isabelle and I say in unison.

"What?" Luca and Joey ask.

"Come in," I say standing aside.

Luca and Joey share a weird look before entering.

"What's with that look?" he asks Isabelle.

"Just come on," she says as we go back down the hall, through my bedroom and up the small flight of stairs to my, more or less, living room.

It's got two couches and a TV and a small coffee table. Luca and I sit on one as Joey pulls Isabelle onto his lap on the other.

He kisses her cheek quickly before looking back to me.

"So, I was gonna ask before, but these two showed up. But, how are you feeling?," Isabelle asks. "You know, about all this?"

I sigh as I pull my knees upon the couch, wrapping my arms around them.

"Like crap," I sigh. "I dunno what I'm gonna do."

"Do about what?" Joey asks in an oddly serious tone.

"Yeah," Luca chimes in. "Care to shed a little light on the subject? You know for us little people?"

Isabelle nervously twirled a strand of her hair.

"Anzu's kinda…moving. You know? Away."

Luca's eyes widen.

"Define away," he says as he turns to me.

My cheeks heat up as I curl into myself.

"Back to Japan," I mutter.

His eyes widen even more.

"So…I got your…" he trails off.

I nod sadly.

"Yeah…so sorry," Isabelle sighs. "I guess you're stuck with me."

A pair of arms suddenly wrap around me.

Oh…my…god. He's…hugging me.

"When do you leave?" he asks.

"3:30 tomorrow morning," I choke out.

"You want me to help you pack?" Isabelle asks as she gets off of Joey's lap. "I'll stay up all night if I have to."

"Me too!" Luca says.

"Same here Zuzu," Joey says as he ruffles my hair.

"Thanks guys," I mutter as I finally lift my head.

"But I'm all packed. All that's left is my sewing stuff."

"Oh," Isabelle's face fell a bit. "Well I'm staying until the minute you have to leave."

"Alright," I say. "I'll order some room service."

"Great!" she sniffs as I turn to Joey and Luca.

"If you want you can come too and meet my sisters."

"Sure!" Joey yells. "That would be cool."

"It's more than cool!" Isabelle exclaims. "They're like mirror images of her."

She turns to me.

"How many of them will be there?" she asks.

"Only two of them," I say. "Hisano and Chiyo. One older, one younger."

"Chiyo," Isabelle echos as I picked up the hotel phone. "The mother figure right?"

I nod as I mutter our usual order into the phone.

"I want to meet her to make sure she'll look after you now that we won't be there."

I hang up the phone and giggle.

"I'm sure she'll be thanking you for doing her job."

She giggles as she turns to the boys.

"Anyways, Luca will you be able to make it to the airport that early?"

"Yeah," he mutters.

"You guys can stay the night if you want."

As soon as the words leave my mouth I realize how that must sound.

"I-I mean, Izzy and I can take my room and you guys can sleep up here."

"Sounds good to me," Joey says as his green eyes flicker mischievously. "Though, I'd rather sleep with-"

"Not another word," Isabelle spits.

"Wanna borrow my Taser for the night Izzy?"

Joey gulps and pales.

"D-did you say Taser?"

Isabelle and I just laugh.

"I'm fine," she says as she slings her arm over her his shoulders. "I don't think we we're gonna be able to sleep tonight."

"It's a good thing I ordered some coffee," I say as my eyes drift towards the TV.

"I don't know about you guys," Isabelle sighs. "But I really want to watch Harry Potter."

"Seconded!" I yell.

"Sounds good to me," Joey calls from the couch.

"What's so great about it?" Luca asks.

All of our jaws drop as we look at him.

"You did not just say that," I say.

"You wouldn't understand," Isabelle cuts in. "Muggles can be so annoying."

I turn back to Luca.

"Just because we go to a religious school doesn't mean you can just say that without watching it first!"

"Yeah," Joey chimes in. "Izzy made me read all the book and watch all the movies. You are seriously missing out!"

"You sure are!" Isabelle scoffs. "I'll go look for the DVDs."

She turns to leave as Joey steps up from the couch.

"I'll help!" he yells.

She rolls her eyes and takes his hand.

"We'll be right back," she says before they go bounding down the stairs.

"So," I jump a bit as I realize I'm alone with Luca.

I curse myself for not wearing something pretty. I'm just wearing black skinny jeans and a longsleeve purple V-neck.

I really must look terrible to him right now.

"So?" I ask.

"I never knew you had sisters."

I swallow hard.

"I guess you could say that's because I came here to avoid them."

"You don't get along with them?" he asks.

I shake my head quickly, my purple hair fanning out around me.

"N-no," I stammer. "It's not that. We just hated the fact that we weren't acknowledged as individuals at home. It was always 'they' 'them' or 'the clones.' It wasn't really an ideal childhood."

"Oh," he says.

I sit on the abandoned couch, smoothing my hair over to one side.

"So that's why you're not so eager to go back then," he states.

I nod sadly.

"If it were up to me, I'd never leave here, even though I miss my sisters terribly and haven't seen them face to face in almost five years."

"And let's not forget about Jake?" Luca says with a smile.

"What about him?" I ask.

"You haven't told him have you?"

"Why would it matter if I told him or not?"

Luca smiles the kind of smile that always makes me melt. I really should let him now, before I regret it for the rest of my life.

"Well he has a thing for you, you know," he teases.

I feel myself flush.

"I'm aware," I mutter. "I'm just not interested."

Luca's eyebrows shoot up.

"That's too bad," he mutters. "Jake really has it bad for you Zuzu."

I blush even more at the use of that ridiculous nickname Joey came up with.

"I'm sorry but, there's someone else who has my heart right now."

He shoots me a questioning glance.

"Do I know him?"

"Quite well actually," I mutter.

"That's too bad," he muses. "I was going to ask if the two of you would like to come with Izzy, Joey, and I on a triple date."

My eyes shoot open as the words leave his mouth.

"Y-you have a girlfriend?" I stammer.

"Yeah, you know Rosetta don't you? The other girl who got the internship."

I nod numbly.

"She's amazing you know," he says as he lies back on the couch. "She's beautiful, smart, creative, talented, and she's got the most amazing eyes. There's just an air of perfection that she gives off, and it's just…magical the way she makes me feel."

I choke back tears as he goes on, each complement is like a whip cracking against my heart.

"O-oh," I stammer.

"It's amazing," he murmurs. "At first I couldn't figure out why I liked her so much, then I realized that it's because she's so much like you."

I feel like someone has poured lemon juice all over the lashes.

"I-is that so?" I stammer as I hug my knees to my chest.

"Yeah," he sighs dreamily. "Kinda weird isn't it?"

"You really think so?" I ask, trying to keep the despair out of my voice.

"Well yeah," he says with a tone of surprise. "You're one of my best friends, yet I'm dating a girl because she reminds me of you."

I swallow hard. Lemon juice and now hand sanitizer. It's stinging like mad.

"L-Luca, I-"

"Knock it off Joey!"

I'm cut off as Isabelle and Joey come thundering up the staircase.

"You just dropped book five!" she scolds.

"It's not my fault you're so huggable," he counters.

"Oh shut up!" she snaps as they reach the top.

"Hey guys," Joey says calmly.

"What did we miss?" I jump to my feet, looking at the floor.

"N-nothing," I stammer.

I can feel Isabelle's eyes lock on me as there's a knock on my door.

"Oh…that's the food. Izzy will you help me bring it up?"

"Sure," she says as she detaches herself from Joey.

She hands her share of the DVDs over to Luca.

"Don't break these," she says giving him the evil eye. "They're golden."

"Golden?" he asks skeptically.

"Never mind," I mutter as I grab onto her hand, dragging her down the staircase.

"Hey slow down!" she yells as we reach the cover of the hallway. "I'm only human!"

"Sorry," I whimper.

"Are you crying?" she asks, her voice lowering.

She spins me around by my wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Luca…" I say as tears start rolling down my cheeks. "He…he's…got a girlfriend."

Her eyes widen.

"What? Already?"

I nod as my face scrunches up.

"Yeah…and apparently she's Just. Like. ME."

She gapes.

"He did not," she whispers.

I nod numbly as she glares up at the staircase.

"That jerk! Come here," she commands as she pulls me into her arms.

"It's hopeless," I cry. "I was shot down before I could even tell him."

"I know," she whispers into my hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Can you get the door while I wash my face?"

"Yea," she whispers as she lets go.

I shuffle back to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face before walking to my mini fridge and pulling out two frozen spoons.

I shiver as I place them over my eyes, trying to reduce the swelling.

I reapply my eyeliner before stepping into the hall.

Almost at once a mouth-watering aroma meets my nose.

"Smells good huh?" I look over at Isabelle, who's carrying three covered platters. "I convinced the guy to give me the chocolate cake that was for suite 2-A."

I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth.

"You always know just how to cheer me up…too bad all guys aren't like you Izzy."

She grins.

"Joey is like me, that's why I love him."

"You're lucky," I mutter as I take some plates into my hands.

"Someday you will be too. I'll bet you'll find someone even better than that idiot up there."

I sigh as I stare at the floor.

"I dunno if I'll ever find someone better Luca."

"You will," she insists. "I just know it."

"And you'll be the maid of honor at my wedding," I say with a small smile.

"And you'll be mine as well," she says.

"Let's hope Joey will keep his head on straight till then."

We both giggle.

"Did I just hear my name?" a voice calls from upstairs.

I freeze for a moment.

"NO!" Isabelle yells. "We just used it in a sentence. Help us with this food will you?"

"Alright!" he calls.

"You too Luca!" I yell.

"Be right there!" he yells back. "I'm trying to work the DVD player!"

"I'll do that! You get the food!" I yell.

No one screws with my DVD player.

"Ok!" he yells just a s Joey rounds the corner.

"Take these," I say as I hand him the plates.

I rush up the stairs, shooing Luca out of the way.

In the next few minutes we are all squished comfortably on the couch with Hedwig's theme playing through the speakers.

I have a plate of pasta in my lap, a warm cup of French Vanilla coffee on the table, an a buttery breadstick in my mouth.

Familiar scenes flash before my eyes, reminding me of all the times I've had movie marathons like this with Isabelle.

But for the first time ever, I can't lose myself in the life of Harry Potter.

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**So I split this chapter in half because it was just so freaking long altogether. I was at 12 pages and not even close to being done. This alone was 20 pages in 11 font.**

**So instead of risking boring you with a ginormous chapter I split it into 2 parts. So, now that you know a bit about Hisano, Chiyo, and Anzu, couple choices may have come to mind. So don't forget to vote either on my Bio page or as a review!**

**Lotsa Love, Krystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXxXX Suzuki**

"_You know, it feels so empty without the three of them," Isamu says as we lie awake on the jet's king size bed._

_"It's like, there's something missing," Fujiko whispers._

_"I know," I say.__ "Now that I think about it, we've ever been apart have we?"_

_They shake their heads._

_"It makes me wonder how we're going to manage."_

_Isamu sits up as we feel the plane start to descend._

_"Eager I see," Fujiko teases as she props herself up._

"_Tell me about it," she says.__ "After this, I may never want to get on a plane again."_

_"Seconded," I groan as I reluctantly get up._

_Fujiko and Isamu come over to help me with my bags._

_"Why are these so damn heavy?" Fujiko asks as she hoists two red bags onto her shoulders._

_"Well, maybe if you joined in when Oka-san took us to the gym, it wouldn't be so heavy," Isamu teases as she effortlessly picks up four of my bags._

_"It's true," I say, picking up the three remaining bags. _

_Fujiko smirks._

_"Alright, alright, quit whining about it."_

_"Yeah," I mutter. "I don't want to keep the car waiting."_

_"That's right," Isamu says. "You're the only other one of us that is living in a dorm."_

_"Yup, and it's an hour and a half drive from here."_

_"Pit stop for coffee?" Fujiko asks as we begin to disembark._

_"Yeh," I mumble as I look around the city._

_The capital city looks like something out of a fairytale, with tons of castle-like buildings and large fountains._

_"Gotta be cheerful and accommodating for your new roomie right sis?" Isamu teases._

_"Yup," I yawn. "Hope she's cool."_

And she was. Anita and I ended up being inseparable by the end of the month.

Her family owned a breeding ranch that also gave riding lessons. We spent all our weekends and holidays on that ranch.

Her parents treated me like I was family. And now, I dunno if I'll ever see them again.

"I'm going to miss you girl," I murmur as I stroke the muzzle of my favorite Andalusian mare.

She nips at the ends of my long, now red hair, giving it an affectionate tug.

"You're the best horse ever Missy, I'll never want another one. I'm going to miss you so much."

"You talking to Missy again?"

I jump a foot in the air.

Turning, I see a familiar pair of green eyes and mop of reddish brown hair.

"Oh, Anita it's just you."

She laughs as she walks over with her Palomino mare Topaz, pulling her up next to Missy's stall.

She strokes Missy's silvery white mane before turning to me.

"So what were the two of you talking about?"

My face falls as she begins to pull her hair to into a bun.

"I…uh, was telling her I'm gonna miss her."

"Miss her?" Elvira looks at me with quizzical eyes.

"What do you mean? You'll see her tomorrow won't you?"

"N-no," I stammer. "I won't."

She gawks at me like I just sprouted a tail.

"But…we have a riding class to teach tomorrow! And you love working with the five-year-olds!"

I look back at the ground. A moment passes before she puts two and two together.

"Is everything ok at home?" she asks quietly.

I shake my head slowly before raking my fingers through my hair.

"No. I got an email from Auntie Anko."

"They're letting her use the computer again?" she asks in awe. "This must be serious. What did she say?"

I sigh.

"The old bat and Her Royal Bitchyness are demanding I return to Japan."

Her eyes bug out.

"What?! NO! They can't!" she protests as I put away the curry comb and other brushes.

"What about your father?" she asks. "Isn't he the one who said you could move here?"

I grind my teeth, the memory making me livid.

"He did," I mutter. "But Aunt Anko said he's backing them up on this one."

"What could possibly be more important than your happiness?" Elvira asks as she combs through Topaz's mane.

"Well, anything if you ask the old bat," I say sarcastically.

"I hate her," she growls as she grinds her teeth. "You were gonna live here and help me run this ranch after mom and dad retire! She's taking away my future too! What right does she have to do that?"

"I know," I groan. "But there's nothing we can do. Once she makes up her mind there's no changing it."

Her hands clench around the reigns as she hangs them on a nearby hook.

"And to think, this was going to be the best night ever for you," she whispers.

"What?" I ask as she turns back to Topaz.

"You'll never guess what happened an hour ago."

"Is it going to make me say EW?" I ask, scrunching up my nose.

"No, it's not," she says, smiling slightly.

"It's about my brother; and his bitch of a girlfriend."

"Oh," I say as my stomach falls a bit. "Did they fight again?"

She smirks.

"Yup. And it was big."

"Wow," I gape. "What was it about this time? Isn't this like, the fourth time in the last three weeks?"

"The fifth actually," she corrects. "This time it was about lunch at school yesterday. She was pissed he chose to sit with us over her."

"You're kidding me," I mutter.

Anita's brother Aaron, and his bitchy girlfriend go to the same school with us. But sometimes he brings her up to the family's ranch with us on the weekends.

"I don't get why he hasn't dumped her already," I scoff.

"That's the thing," Anita smiles sadly.

"This time he did."

My jaw drops.

"Are you kidding me!? Now of all the times he could have?! That's not fair!"

"I know...he's an idiot," Anita states as she goes to pick up a brush.

"Oh, there she is now."

"C-crap!" I squeak as I see the ex in question sashay in through the doors of the barn.

I try ducking behind Missy, but unfortunately for me, she catches the movement.

But because Anita is one of those people that was born without fear, she steps between us.

We dunno why, but Adalina always seemed to hate me.

"Excuse me," Anita drawls as she blocks off the glare from her. "Are you confused? The mall is that way."

She says as she points the way Adalina came in.

She shoots a glare at Anita before she does some over exaggerated hair-flip and continues walking though the barn.

I step out from behind Anita as Adalina tries to slam the barn door behind her.

"Now, someone tell me what the hell I was thinking when I asked her out?"

A grin spreads across my face as Aaron steps out from behind Topaz. I didn't even hear him walk up.

"OH! I can answer this one!" Elvira yells, waving her hand in the air.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You weren't thinking," she states as she goes back to combing Topaz's mane.

"That's correct!" I pipe up.

I turn to him, doing my best to look him in the eye without blushing.

"You asked her out after the Swim Team tryouts."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Elvira groans. "It was disgusting."

"Yeah, you were almost drooling," I say, starting to braid a section of Missy's mane in hopes that he won't notice my hands are shaking.

"Gee thanks," he says as he leans against the stall.

"Anytime bro," Anita giggles.

"Yup. You ask, we be brutally honest," I say with a smirk.

He sticks his tongue out at us.

"So not to be rude or anything but…why are you here?" Anita asks. "You hate animals."

"Well it's kinda hard to avoid it considering we live right there," he says, pointing to the ranch house through the barn doors.

"Yeah," Anita groans. "But you hardly ever come to see the horses."

Aaron grins at me, sending a shiver up my back.

"Well I saw Suzuki was here, so I thought I'd stop in to say hi."

"But you see me all the time," I say.

His brilliant green eyes sparkle as he laughs.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you." I'm pretty sure that my face is a glowing red by now.

"Oh, well…I did too. You see, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Yeah…it's kind of important," Anita whispers, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, lets here it," he says, clearly not sensing the seriousness of the matter.

"I, I-I'm moving," I choke out.

His eyes lose all sense of amusement.

"What?"

"I'm moving," I repeat more firmly.

"Why?" he asks.

"Well, my dear old stepmother is having me come back to Japan, because it's her mission to ruin my life," I say as my anger starts to spark.

"What about Missy?" he asks, nodding towards the Andalusian mare. "No one but you has ever managed to ride her without having to be rushed to the ER."

I shrug.

"Maybe Oto-san will let me buy her."

"That's true," Anita says.

"Who?" Aaron ask. "Dad," we both say.

He shoots a disbelieving glance at Anita since when do you understand Japanese?"

"Since Suzuki became my best friend," she shoots back with a self-satisfied smirk.

"What do you think we do while you're off making out with your current girlfriend?"

He glares at her.

"Whatever," he says.

"Well, I'm gonna let mom and dad know you're leaving. Will you need a ride to the airport?" I shake my head.

"It's alright; I've to a car coming to pick me up."

"What time are you leaving?"

I sigh as I rake my fingers through my bangs.

"4:40 am." Aaron lets out a low whistle. "You're gonna stay up till then?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go early to meet my sisters. You guys wanna come?"

"Anything to get outa this place for a while," Aaron groans.

"Well, let me go grab my bag," Anita says.

She hugs me quickly.

"Tell him," she whispers in my ear.

"It's now or never."

My face blazes as she pulls away.

"A-alright," I stammer.

"See ya in a bit," she yells over her shoulder as she runs out of the barn.

"What was that?" Aaron asks as she dissapears around the corner.

"N-nothing," I stammer as I nervously brush my hair over my shoulder. "So, I heard you broke up with Adalina."

He smirks.

"Has word got out already?"

"Yeah, and she was more hostile than usual when she passed through here earlier."

"Let me guess, Anita got her riled up?"

I chuckle dryly.

"That about sums it up."

"She never stops talking does she?" he asks while raking his hand through his long reddish brown hair.

I smile.

"I don't think so, but if you ever need to, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," he grins. "I doubt this breakup will be the last. Too bad you won't be here for me anymore."

I blush. This is it. I can do this. This is my last chance.

"Well there's something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Well first of all, I wanted to thank you."

His eyes widen a bit.

"For what?" he asks.

"Well, everything really," I whisper. "Ever since I came to Spain, you've looked after me like I was your own family."

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" he asks. "Anita's never cared about anyone the way she ares about you," he says while he ruffles my hair.

"T-thanks," I giggle.

"Hey, I was just doing my job as a big brother."

My smile slips for a millisecond.

"O-oh."

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"N-nothing," I stammer I like an idiot. "I-I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, and…I really like you."

"I like you too," he says with a smile.

My heart stops beating for a second.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course. You're like a little clone of Anita."

I can feel something inside me die as those words leave his mouth.

"Only you're more understanding, and help me out in time s like this. I dunno how I'm gonna manage without you Suzuki."

"S-same here."

I dunno how I managed to choke it out, but I did.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for tonight, see you in a bit."

"A-alright, will you tell Anita i'm waiting for her here?"

"Sure thing!" he says with a wave before leaving the barn.

Once I'm sure there's no one within earshot, I scramble up the ladder to the hay loft.

My eyes sting as I bury myself under a pile of blankets hidden behind a stack of hay. I inhale the sweet scent as I try to calm down.

But it's not long until I hear the shuffling of feet on the barn's floor.

"That liar."

I almost laugh.

"Hello? Someone there?" she yells.

"Anita?" I call from the loft.

"Yes, it's me…haystack," she says.

"Good," I choke out. "You're by yourself right?"

"Yes," she says, dragging the word out for emphasis. "Unless you believe ghosts exist."

A stream of hiccups follow my giggle.

"Can you hurry up? I need a hug."

"OK, OK," she groans as she begins climbing the ladder. "I'm coming."

Her head finally becomes visible among the sea of hay as she drags herself up.

"So how'd it…?" she trails of as she finally finds me.

"Hey," she whispers as she crawls over. "Don't cry! Come here."

She hugs me as I sniffle quietly.

"Hey, it's ok," she coos. "We have Skype."

"That's not it," I mumble.

"Oh?" she asks. "Well what is it?"

"I tried to tell him," I moan. "I tried...I tried to tell him how I feel…but, he, he…"

"He what?" Anita growls.

"Do I have to go kick his ass?"

I shake my head.

"I was friend zoned."

"Oh?" she asks. "What happened?"

I gulp in the hot air as my body.

"He told me I was like a clone of you."

Her eyebrows rocket into her hairline.

"That isn't even friend zoned…that's like family zoned."

"I know!" I wail. "'I open my heart up and that's what he said!"

"Well how exactly did you tell him?" she asks.

"I straight out said "I really like you.'" I sigh.

She joins in.

"Did you forget who you were talking to? I'm sure he thought you meant as a friend."

"Well…I tried, that's all I could do."

My phone buzzes then, breaking the momentary lapse of silence.

"You going to answer that?" Anita asks tiredly.

"Yeah," I mutter.

I study the email for a sec before a dull pang settled in.

"Oh, the car is gonna be her in five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Anita echoes. "No!"

"Well," I sigh as I pull myself to my feet. "It's almost another two hour drive to the airport."

"Yeah I know," Anita mutters as we crawl to the ladder. "And it's gonna be awkward."

I groan as I remember who'll be there to see us.

"Wait until he meets Hisano, Chiyo, and Anzu."

Anita winces at the thought.

"Yeah…even more awkward. Come on, we should go."

"Alright," I sigh.

"Let's go find the big idiot."

"Kay," she says as I follow her down the ladder.

"Does it look like I've been crying?"

She bites her lip.

"A little," she confesses. "But we can always blame it on the move."

I nod as we land on the floor, whipping my eyes on the heel of my palm.

"There you guys are!"

I jump as I hear Aaron enter from the other end of the barn.

"This your bag?" he asks as he holds out Anita's purple backpack.

"No," she says sarcastically. "It's only been sitting in my room for the past six months."

He sticks his tongue out as she takes it from him, slinging it over her shoulder.

There's a glint of black outside the door as a shiny limo pulls up in front of the farmhouse.

"That's our ride," I whisper.

Their eyes widen as they see the limo sitting in the sun.

"Ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be," Anita replies as she laces her fingers with mine.

"I'm ready to live like royalty for the next few hours," Aaron says as he slings his arm over my shoulder.

I tense a bit as we walk out the doors into my fast approaching doom.

**XXxXX Isamu**

"_Whoa," I breathe as Fujiko and I look down on the city._

_It was getting dark and all the lights were starting to flare to life. its like someone released millions of fireflies all over the area._

_"I think I'm going blind," she says as she turns away from the window._

_"I think I can deal with it," I say as I go grab my coral pink suitcases._

_She comes over to help, this time taking three. She's lucky I have two less than Suzuki did, or we'd have to ask for our annoying butler's help._

_"You alright there kid?" I ask as she does her best to steady herself as the plane touches down._

_"F-fine," she stammers. _

_My amusement drains as I remember she'll be alone after this._

_"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" I ask._

_She nods, swallowing hard._

_"I-I can do it."_

_I hug her awkwardly as we hear the telltale clicks of the ramp being put in place._

_"Just be careful alright?" I murmur as I sweep her bangs out of her eyes._

_She grins._

_"Stop worrying; I should be saying the same things to you."_

_I grin back._

_"I'm your big sister; it's in the job description for me to worry."_

_She sighs dramatically as we make our way towards the ramp._

"_I could go with some coffee if I'm going to spend another fourteen and a half hours on that stupid plane," she says._

_"Me too," I yawn. "I've got almost another hour until I reach my apartment."_

_"Just do me a favor alright?"_

_I look over at her._

_"What?" I ask._

_"Try not to isolate yourself too much ok?" _

And I didn't. I'm one of my football team's most valuable players. The most valuable being my best friend Calisto. And now, the thought of losing her and that unofficial title is making me furious.

"TAKE THIS YOU OLD BAT!" I screech as I send the ball flying into the goal.

I tug angrily at my strawberry blond hair as I collapse on my knees.

"This sucks!"

"Isamu?"

I look up to see Calisto standing over me.

Her red hair is pulled up into her signature style, a half up half down bun.

"What's wrong?"

She pulls me to my feet before tossing me the ball.

"Are you alright?"

I glare down at the ball before kicking it angrily into the goal.

Even in a fit of pure rage I have surprisingly good accuracy.

"No!" I say, looking back at her. "Remember my bitchy stepmother?"

She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"How could I not? You're the only one whose parents ever show up to Bring Your Parent to School Night on a computer screen."

I almost laugh.

"Well the bitch is making me move back to Japan," I growl as I grit my teeth. "I have to give up the athletics scholarship we won!"

"What!? NO!" she screams. "That sucks! You're the only person I like at this stuck up school."

She gets another ball from the cart nearby.

"Same here," I growl. "I was really looking forward to playing on a varsity team with you."

She plopped down on the ground, hugging a ball to her chest.

"Man, what am I gonna do without you?" she asks.

I take a seat next to her, trying to smile.

"Well with me gone, maybe now Collin will talk to you," I tease as I grab hold of a forgotten ball that rolls our way.

Her face turns the same color of her hair.

"S-shut up!" she stammers. "Now isn't the time for that!"

But nevertheless she still looks over at him.

He's a british exchange student who moved here three years ago. Now he's captain of the Varsity team, and actually quite handsome, but he's never really appealed to me.

But if you ask Calisto, she'd go on and on, saying he was the most perfect person alive. He's got golden blond hair, almost black eyes, and developed a nie golden tan.

And those looks have 90% of the girls in the student body chasing after him. And maybe even a few boys.

But then again, Calisto and I aren't exactly the kind of people to just go along with what everyone else does, so it kind of came as a bit of a shock when she told me about her little crush on him.

"Anyways, when are you leaving?"

I jump a little.

"Tomorrow morning at eight," I say quietly.

"The jet will land an hour earlier, but there are some checkups before I leave."

"Oh yeah that's right," she says as she stands back up. "You have to get shots and stuff."

She kicks the ball into the goal.

"Yeiks."

She goes to turn around, and sighs, suddenly getting this silly grin on her face.

"Oh, look at me flirting when my best friend is moving away."

I turn and, sure enough, she's watching Collin do sit-ups. I frown as a devious smile crosses my face.

"Well actually, I meant the plane is getting a check-up. And yeah," I say, chucking my ball at her. "Real nice. You'll have plenty of time for this once I'm gone."

She squeaks as the ball hits her square in the chest.

"Ow!" she yells.

I snicker as she clutches her chest.

"Well, I deserved that…." she trails off.

"But you do know you need shots too right? I'll go with you if you want."

"Thanks," I say. "But you know I got them when I first came to this country."

"Oh yeah, that's right," she says, looking down at the ground. "You had cute Band-Aids…that's how we met…in the locker room during tryouts," she whimpers.

"Awww Calisto!" I whine as I scramble to my feet.

"Don't cry! Save it for when Collin isn't looking!"

She hiccups and laughs a bit.

"You're right. Hey, if you're leaving tomorrow, we don't have much time left together. Tell you what, once I'm done at practice we can go see that new comedy and get some ice cream."

I grin. Now this was the Calisto I know….and am sometimes annoyed by.

"It's a deal. And if you feel up to it you can come met my big sisters!"

She smiles.

"I'd love to!"

Then she latches onto me, almost knocking me off my feet.

"I'm going to miss you so much Isamu!"

I grin as I hug her back.

"Me too. But you know, since I'm so freaking rich, I'll fly you to Japan on all of your breaks!"

She lets go of me, frowning as she juts out her lower lip.

"Hey, I can pay for things myself missy." Then her face starts cracking and we're both laughing.

"I'd love that," she gasps as she tries to catch her breath.

"And you'll finally be able to use the Japanese I taught you," I muse.

"**HAI**!" she yells enthusiastically.

We break out in giggles again.

"Hey," I say ask the giggles die down.

"I bet coach will let you cut today since she knows I've already resigned."

"You think?" she asks.

"Come on, she's tough, but she does have a heart," I say.

"I'm just remembering the time we were late and she made us do all those crunchies."

We cringe.

"True," I mutter.

~ After Movie ~

"That was so sad it was funny," I laugh as we exit the movie theater.

"The things I writers will do for a laugh," Calisto mutters.

"I know!" I yell causing a few stares in our direction.

"A-anyways," I stammer. "Ice cream?"

She grins.

"Cold Stone?"

"What else?" I ask.

"I'm buying," she says as we turn the corner.

"You sure?' I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"My best friend is moving halfway around the world to live with her horrible stepmother and selfish old bat of a grandma. The least I can do is buy you some ice cream," she says sarcastically.

"Thanks," I say, grinning widely.

We walk down the street, looking around the street fair they always have on the last Friday of the month. Local bands play at the street corners, giving off a lively vibe.

I'm going to miss this so much.

"So will I," Calisto whispers.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" I ask.

She nods. I sigh as we continue up the street.

"Hey look," I say, spotting a small stand I've never seen before.

"Wanna stop by?" Calisto asks.

I nod as we walk over, looking at the elaborate hand woven bracelets on display.

"They're charming," I breathe as my eyes scan them.

"You like them?" the lady behind the counter asks.

She looks to be in her late forties, with a kind face framed by laugh lines.

"Yes," I reply, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "How come I've never seen this shop before?"

"Yeah," Calisto chimes in. "We come here all the time and I've never seen this stand."

The woman laughs.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me. Thank you girls."

We smile as we continue scanning the racks. "How much are they?" Calisto asks. "For the two of you R$5 each."

"Thank you!" we chorus as we hand her the money.

She smiles sweetly as we browse the racks.

"Pick mine," Calisto says.

I grin as we lock gazes.

"And you pick mine."

After a few minutes I'm tying a silver and lime green bracelet around Calisto's wrist. "And yours," she says slipping a peachy pink and silver bracelet on my wrist.

"Thank you," we say with a smile.

The lady waves goodbye as we walk back towards the ice cream shop.

"So no matter what happens we'll be friends forever right?"

I look up at Calisto, who looks like she's trying to blink back tears. I grab her hand, flashing my warmest smile.

"Of course."

**XXxXX Fujiko**

_The coolness of the window against my forehead jolts me awake. Huh, even with all that coffee I still fell asleep._

_It takes me a moment to realize that the plane is descending._

_Rubbing my eyes quickly I press my hands against the glass._

_Honolulu looks breathtakingly beautiful from the air, bathed in the orangey-gold of sunset. The waves that crash against the shore are various shades of violet and orange, making me feel oddly calm for a twelve year old that's alone in a foreign country. _

"_Fujiko-sama," I jump slightly as I hear the butler's voice._

_"Yes?"_

_"Your bags?"_

_"Right," I mutter as I stand on shaky legs._

_I lead him over to my pile of blue suitcases._

_"The car is waiting out front, I'll get these, you go get settled in."_

_I nod and grab my backpack, eager to off of this stupid thing._

_"We'll only be a few minutes."_

_As soon as I step off the plane I shed the jacket of the stupid Victoria's Secret track suit that I've been wearing the whole trip. _

_We all wore ours on the ride. It was one of the gifts that were meant to win us over. We never even wore them until today._

_Tying it around my waist, I follow the exit signs through the airport until I see a chauffeur holding up a sign with Kimura printed across it._

_I take a deep breath as I step forward. I'm ready_.

"I'm so not ready. I am so, so, not ready."

I pace franticly up and down the small strip of beach, twisting my braid of blue hair.

"Ugh! How am I going to tell Ailani?" I groan.

I collapse on the sand, fisting my hands in my bangs as the sea breeze blows the rest of my hair and the white button up shirt I have on over my bikini around.

"That...that…URGH!" I screech as I curl into myself.

"Hey, calm down," a somewhat bored voice calls. "Being mad won't get you anywhere."

Ailani plops down on the sand next to me, adjusting the straps of her red and black bikini top and shifting her sunglasses to her head.

"A-Ailani!" I squeak as my head pops up. "When did you get here?"

She parts her hair down the center, starting to pull the sections into braids.

"I just got here. May I ask why you were pacing?"

I take a shaky breath before clutching fistfuls of sand.

"Uh…well I," I trail off.

I swallow loudly before scrunching up my shoulders and belting at the top of my lungs, "IHADTOGIVEUPTHEMODELINGINTER NSHIP!"

Luckily for me, after six years Ailani is a master of deciphering my outbursts. Her eyes widen as she rolls onto her knees.

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm being forced to move back to Japan!" I whine, flopping down on the sand. "The old bat and Bridezilla aren't taking no for an answer."

"They have no right!" she yells, jumping to her feet. "They didn't care when you left, but now she wants you back!? What is with them?!"

"I don't know," I wail. "Maybe the food poisoning we gave them did more damage than we thought."

She kicks the sand angrily, clenching her fists.

"Still! It isn't fair!"

"Yeah," I mumble, pulling myself to my feet. "I dunno what I'll do without you Ailani," I whisper as I hug her.

"Just…try and keep in touch ok?" she whispers as she hugs me back. "I'm really gonna miss you."

I pull back, doing my best to put my usual mischievous smile on my face.

"I guess now I relinquish all dibs on Bane to you huh?"

She gives me a blank stare, like a deer in the headlights.

"Don't play dumb Lani," I giggle. "I know you like him too."

She blushes before looking at the ground.

"Ah…I uh,…yeah," she sighs in defeat.

I grin, setting my hands on my hips.

"The way I see things, I was your only real competition. Now that I'm officially out of the race, I'm going to do everything in my power to help you."

I wink at her as her jaw drops.

"What?!" she yells. "But you like him!"

I sigh, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now that I thought about it, the only person I really feel like I'll miss when I leave is my little sis here," I say while ruffling her hair. She scrunches up her face, making me giggle.

"Oh…uh…thanks," she mutters.

"Awww," I squeal. "You're so cute when you blush. And now that you're a model-in-training, there's no way he can overlook you."

A small grin breaks out across her face as her blush deepens.

"Well I guess you have a point."

I laugh.

"And now that Cece has lost her mojo because she didn't get the internship, there's no one standing in your way."

"Oh yeah!" she exclaims. "That's true!"

"Make me proud ok? I'll need somehting to make me proud once I'm back in that house."

She nods stifly.

"Smile ok?" I command, pushing the corners of her lips up.

"I'll fly out as soon as possible."

"Ok," she mutters through her pushed up lips.

"Wow..." I trail off. "You must really be sad. You hate it when i force you to smile.

"Well of course I am!" she yells.

She throws her hands up in exasperation, stalking towards the shore line that leads to the mai part of the beach. I take her hand, giving it a reasauring squeeze.

"Come on," I say. "Lets pick up a gallon of ice cream and watch some mindless violence ntil you feel better."

Ailani chuckles.

"You know me so well."

We make our way onto the crowded section of the beach. There's a large concentration of squeeling girls in the shallow water.

"Found Bane," I mutter. "We should invite him to come with us tonight."

"What?! NO!" Ailani shreiks.

"Why?" I ask. "I thought you wanted to go out with him."

Her face goes scarlet at my words.

"Yeah...b-but...I'm wearing a-"

"HEY BANE!" I yell as I hear Ailani swear under her breath.

He jogs over, flipping his mop of dark brown hair.

I giggle as Ailani tries to hide behind me, embarrassed that Bane would be seeing her in a bikini.

I giggle mentally as I picture her expression on her first swim suit shoot. I won't be there for her to hide behind. I nudge her in the ribs just as Bane stops in front of us.

"Hey! I heard you guys got that modeling internship!" he says with a goofy grin. "Care to hook a guy up when you have a bunch of sexy model friends?"

I smack his arm, frowning.

"Yeah about that…" I trail off. "I can't take it Bane, I have to move back to Japan tonight."

"You serious?" he asks.

I nod solemnly. He sticks his surfboard into the sand before wrapping an arm around me. "Am I really losing one of my favorite cheerleaders?"

Ailani and I share identical looks of annoyance.

"Since when are we cheerleaders?" we ask.

He laughs before looping an arm around each of us.

"So how long do we have before we lose our little Fujiko?" he asks ruffling my hair.

"The plane lands around 6:40 tonight," I mutter as I straighten my hair. "But we have an hour until it actually takes off."

"Hey aren't we gonna meet your sisters?" Ailani asks.

"You have sisters?" Bane asks.

"Yup," I say. "We're identical sextuplets."

His jaw drops.

"There's six of you?"

I nod, slightly annoyed with him.

"Why don't you come with us to meet them?" Ailani asks.

"Yeah!" Bane yells.

"Ok, we'll meet in front of the Airport in Six ok?" I yell.

"Sure! See yah!" he yells as he grabs his board before running back to the group of guys he normally surfs with.

"Well," I say with a mischievous grin. "It's an unofficial date for you two. How about we go make you over for tonight?"

Ailani sighs dramatically as I grab her hand.

"Oh alright," she caves.

I'm almost giddy with excitement as I drag her off in the direction of my apartment suite.

"But I still get my ice cream right?!"

**XXx Author's Notes xXX**

**Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry for the late update. My plot bunnies were reluctant to help me on this one. *glares at friends* they didn't want to RP…TT^TT. Well now choices for pairings are a bit easier for those of you who were planning on voting. Please vote…only three people voted….and two of them were coerced by me because they were sitting in my living room as I wrote this.**

**I'm working on getting fan art up for this, so I'll let you know when it's available. Till next time!**

**Losta Love, Krystal**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'VE NARROWED DOWN THE POLL RESULTS, and deleted 12 options! So yeah…**

**XXxXX Chiyo**

I shift nervously in the uncomfortable airport chairs, glancing around the crowded platform.

Ava-or Asa now, sits in the chair next to me, trying to figure her way around the new phone we just got her.

She pushes her newly dyed red hair out of her eyes in frustration, making a rude and impatient noise before glaring at the screen and shoving it into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Calm down," I mutter. "You're scaring the people around us."

She looks up, smiling sheepishly as groups of people try to subtlety change their seats.

"Sorry," she whispers. "I'm just a bit nervous. I've never been on a plane before. I've never even left town except for school trips."

I grasp her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's ok," I whisper. "Auntie Anko will take good care of you. And we'll be going to school together."

She gulps in a large amount of air before squeezing back.

"Alright," she says, giving me a strained smile.

"So you ready to meet my sister then?" I ask.

Her new violet eyes spark with a bit of uncertainty.

"Well, I guess there's no time like the present." I stand up to stretch, putting my bag down on the seat.

"Just promise you'll be nice ok?" I say, brushing my hair over my shoulder. "She's a bit of a wreck right now."

"I think we all are," she replies as she leans back in her chair. "But don't worry. I'm too tired to be my normal mean self."

She sighs in annoyance, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it anyways?"

I dig my cell phone out of my pocket, holding back a yawn as the screen lights up.

"It's five past eleven. The plane should be landing anytime now."

"Yeah, that's what I heard too."

I spin around, meeting a face that's a mirror image of mine. Only this one is framed by sliver-blonde, hot-pink, and black hair.

"Hisano!" I yell, flinging my arms around her.

She grips my tightly before pulling back.

"It's been so long!" I gush.

"Oh, this is the friend of mine I told you about."

She steps over to Asa, extending a hand to her.

"I'm Hisano, Chiyo's little sister."

"I figured as much," Asa says, shaking it. "I'm Av-I mean Asa."

"I've heard a lot about you from Chiyo," Hisano says with a smile.

Asa returns it shyly.

"She'll be living with us in the second estate," I say. "And attending school with us."

"Really?" Hisano asks.

"Uh huh," Asa yawns as she stands up.

"Then welcome to the family," Hisano says, throwing her arms around Asa.

Asa visibly stiffens on contact. I panic internally.

She isn't used to being touched…I took months before she let me hug her.

"U-uh…let's get our stuff on the plane and get some food," I stammer.

"That sounds good," Asa says as Hisano lets go of her.

"Yeah I'm starving," Hisano groans.

At that moment, the butler manning the plane steps up to us.

"Try to be on time for departure Chiyo-_sama_, Hisano-_sama_."

We share a hard stare at the way he says Sama before bowing.

"We will," we say through grit teeth.

"Let's get going," Asa says as he turns away.

We both nod, walking off towards the food court.

"Let's get take out and eat on the plane," Hisano says with a sigh. "I'm beat."

"Agreed," Asa says as we shuffle through the crowd.

"We can have a movie marathon," I suggest.

"Well as long as you don't make us watch the new Twilight movie," Asa groans.

"I don't think I can stand to watch another one of those. I can't believe that you forced me to go watch the rest of them. And why the hell did they split the last one into two parts? I mean, couldn't they just stuff all the useless information into one movie?"

Hisano bursts out laughing.

"I like you more and more by the minute," she says, slinging an arm around Asa's shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess," Asa says awkwardly.

"You say it like I still like that series," I say with a pout. "So…how about pizza?"

"Sure," they both say together.

I grin.

Twenty minutes later, the three of us are curled up on the king size bed of the master suite. We happily munch away, completely absorbed in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Asa leans against my shoulder, laughing along with Hisano and me. I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face.

I think she'll fit right in here in our quirky family.

**XXxXX Anzu**

I jump in place anxiously, trying to see over the heads of the people walking through the airport.

"You ok there?" Isabelle asks.

"Yeah!" I say. "Just a little anxious. This is the first time I've seen them face to face in years."

She cocks an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest.

"And this is the first time I've ever seen them."

I grin sheepishly.

"So, they look exactly like you?" Luca asks, leaning against the wall.

"That's what identical means Luca," Izzy says, rolling her eyes.

He sticks his tongue out childishly before resting his head against his hands.

"ANZU!"

I turn in time to see two brightly colored blurs pop out of nowhere, steamrolling through the crowd. They tackle me to the ground, squishing me between the both of them.

"Hey!" I gasp.

They let go of me, pulling me to my feet.

"Hey!" a slightly amused voice yells.

The three of us turn to face Joey, who has Isabelle clutched tightly against him.

"Could you tell your sisters to cool it? They almost broke my girlfriend."

We giggle as Isabelle glares at him.

"No. Your girlfriend almost broke herself."

My sisters share a mischievous grin before they glomp her.

"IZZY!" they yell happily.

"Whoa!" she gasps as she struggles to regain her footing. "Hi there!"

They pull back, grinning widely.

"Wow, Zuzu wasn't kidding," Joey says in awe as he studies their faces. "You are identical. And here I thought she had Izzy in on something with her."

They laugh.

"No joke," Hisano says with a slightly bitter edge to her voice.

"So are there going to be introductions?" Luca asks as he steps away from the wall.

"Well they obviously know who I am," Izzy says with a smirk.

Hisano turns to him, and almost immediately the light in her eyes die.

"I'm Hisano," she says, holding out her hand.

"Chiyo," my older sister says icily as she extends her own hand.

They share a knowing look, and Chiyo ever so slightly nods in my direction.

Hisano quickly turns her attention back to Luca.

"And you are?" she asks.

"I'm Luca," he says, completely oblivious to their sudden coldness.

It's a little creepy how my sisters can take one look at my face and know my whole situation.

"I'm Joey," he says, extending his hand to them.

They both relax a bit as they shake it in turn.

"It's nice to meet you," they say in unison.

Then Chiyo's eyes widen. "Wait…where's Asa?"

"Who?" I ask.

Another blur springs up out of nowhere, only this one is panting heavily.

"What the hell?" a tall red-head gasps. "You two sprinted across that hanger in like…ten seconds."

"…found…her," Hisano mutters.

"Hi, I'm Izzy."

The new girl looks up to Isabelle, brushing a few sweaty strands of red hair out of her face.

"Av-Asa," she huffs.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you," Izzy says.

"But I don't think I've heard of you before," she says, studying Asa.

"Well, say hello to the newest member of our family," Chiyo says, grabbing Asa's hand.

"What?" I ask.

Panic flashes over Chiyo's face at my answer.

"Didn't you get the text?" Hisano asks, wiggling her own IPhone for emphasis.

I shake my head.

"Oh well," Chiyo says with a sweat-drop. "You know now."

I sigh, turning back to Asa.

"Nice you meet you. I'm Anzu. Welcome to the family."

She smiles weakly.

"Well you met Izzy and Joey," I mutter. "Now that just leaves…uh…wait, what happened to Luca?"

"Down…here," a breathy voice says.

We all look down to see Luca's crumpled form under Asa's feet.

"Luca? You ok?" Joey asks.

He just groans as Asa steps off him.

"Holy sweet baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What the hell kind of idiot would run in front of me?! " she yells.

Hisano giggles as Joey hauls Luca to his feet. Asa just rolls her eyes.

"Douche deserved it being in my way and all."

I suppress a laugh. She has no idea.

"Dude," she says, looking him in the eye. "You should seriously watch where the hell you're going."

He glares at her, his eyebrow twitching.

"Can we get food now?" Chiyo asks, trying to break up the intense glares. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah…me too," Hisano, Izzy and I echo together.

"Whatever," Asa mutters.

"We know this really cute café down the street," Isabelle suggests. "The food is amazing."

"Great!" Hisano chimes in. "I need to catch up on eating all the sugary, salty, greasy stuff."

"Grease is good for hair, nails, and self-esteem!" Asa shouts.

"Yeaaaah," Chiyo sighs, placing her hands on Asa's shoulders.

"Let's just go. She starts spouting nonsense when she needs food."

Isabelle and I nod, and she begins leading them through the terminal while I gesture for the butler to begin loading my cases onto the plane.

"Oh hey," Joey says as we step out of the airport and Isabelle points at a small café with pastel colored umbrellas over the outside tables. "This is where the four of us met."

"Uh huh," Isabelle replies as we cross the street. "It seems fitting that this is where we should spend out last hour together."

I swallow hard. This was the café the four of us would go to after school on Fridays.

Every Friday for six years.

**~ 45 min later ~**

"That…was amazing," Hisano sighs as she leans back in her chair.

"Yeah, I know right," Isabelle mutters as her hand loosens around her Gelato spoon. "It's our favorite."

Tears start running down her face as Joey slings and arm around her.

"Come on Izzy," I coo. "Don't cry-"

"LUCA!"

My chest constricts as we all look up.

A girl with wavy caramel colored hair and brown eyes makes hey way from the sidewalk to our table.

"If I had known you'd be here I would have made this our triple date," she says cutely.

Ugh, now I want to gag all over the designer heels she can hardly walk in.

"Hey Rosetta," Luca says as she plants a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Um…hi," Isabelle sniffs. "We're kind of busy here."

For the first time, she seems to sense the atmosphere around the table.

"Oh…what's going on?" she asks, sliding down into the chair next to Luca.

"That wasn't really an invitation to sit down," Asa mutters into her breadstick.

If Rosetta heard, she didn't act like it.

"Anzu's moving away," Luca explains.

Rosetta's eyes widen, but I can swear there was a spark of something dark in her eyes before she puts on a sympathetic pout.

"What about your internship?" she asks innocently.

My hands clench under the table as I lower my gaze.

"They gave it to me," Luca mutters.

"Really?! That's great!" Rosetta squeals.

How the friggin hell am I anything like her?!

As if she senses my distress, Chiyo stands up.

"I think it's time we head back to the plane.

"Yeah," Isabelle sniffs. "I need to get all my crying over with."

"You'll be fine Iz," Joey murmurs as he hugs her tightly.

A stab of longing pierces through me as I force my gaze downward.

"Why don't you walk Rosetta home Luca?" I whisper.

My sisters share a startled glance as I stand up.

"Not until I see you off," Luca responds, still oblivious to the sudden hostility.

"Oh, now he cares," Isabelle mutters.

I grab her hand as we turn to walk out of the café.

"I'll come too!"

My shoulders tense as Rosetta latches onto Luca's arm. Izzy and Joey just roll their eyes as we walk across the street.

"That idiot," they mutter.

I can't help the strangled laugh that escapes my throat.

"Just remember what you promised ok?"

They both nod, making me feel a little bit better.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," I whisper as we stand in front of the jet bridge. "I'll Skype religiously."

"You better!" Isabelle whines.

"I'll really miss you Zuzu," Joey sighs as he ruffles my hair.

"Just take care of Izzy ok?" I say with a small smile.

"Don't worry," he says with one of his goofy smiles. "I'm not letting this one go."

"I can't believe you're really leaving," Isabelle murmurs, trying to shake off the soft blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry ok?" I ask as I hug her.

"Yeah, we'll come and visit," Hisano says, taking her turn to hug Isabelle and Joey.

"Yeah! We're happy Anzu found friends like you guys," Chiyo says with a smile.

"Thanks," Isabelle says with a small smile. "We're glad she has sisters like you to keep her in check."

"Well, looks like have to go now," Asa mutters.

We turn to see that annoying butler usher us forward. We wave to them as we enter the jet bridge. Luca seems to finally realize something's going on when I don't say goodbye to him.

But before he can say anything the plane door is shut and the pilot is starting the propeller engines.

I make eye contact with Luca at that moment through the plane window.

"**Ti amo, idiota," **I mutter.

His eyes widen, and my face flushes.

He digs his cell phone out of his jacket, and presses a few keys quickly.

His eyes widen further as he sees what pops up on the screen.

Yeah, I changed my number you idiot.

He looks up frantically, trying to meet my gaze, but by now the plane is moving.

I walk away from the window, slumping down next to Asa on the sofa sectional.

Well, I did it. Not that it counts for anything now.

**XXxXX Suzuki**

I glance nervously at my watch.

"The plane should have landed by now," I mutter anxiously.

I fist bobs my head, momentarily scrambling my brain.

"Cool it!" Anita commands. "You're acting like you actually want to leave."

I glance over her shoulder at Aaron, who's leaning against the wall.

His eyes scan the crowd, probably looking for a date.

"N-no, not at all."

Anita doesn't buy it. She doesn't have to look to know what has me bothered. But she just sighs and acts like she doesn't notice.

"If you say so."

I gulp as I see two blurs rocketing through the crowd.

"Uh oh," I groan.

Anita gives me a confused glance, but before she can even ask, she's steamrolled by my sisters, who in turn dog pile me.

I can hear a cry surprise from Anita as she hits the floor.

"OW!" she whines.

"Sorry about that…"

I smile, seeing a mass of bright purple hair help her to her feet. Then it flashes a pair of slightly annoyed eyes at my other two sisters who are still glomping me.

"You two really need to stop running people over!" Anzu scolds.

Chiyo and Hisano finally release me, facing her and Anita.

"Sorry…" they say with a sweat drop.

Anita just smiles and begins pulling the rest of us to our feet.

"Wait a minute…" Hisano stares wide eyed at the crowd of people around us. "Did we lose Asa again?" she asks with a panicked glance at Chiyo.

"No," she replies calmly, smoothing out her jacket.

"She stayed on the plane to sleep off the jet lag."

Hisano's shoulders slump with relief.

"Phew…" she huffs with a hand over her chest.

"That's too bad," I mutter, remembering the text I got before Chiyo's plane took off. "I wanted to meet her."

Anzu frowns, her delicate features creating her signature pout.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" she mumbles.

"Pretty much," the three of us say in unison.

"It's your fault you didn't tell us you changed your number," Hisano says with a frown.

"So sorry to interrupt."

Damn, I almost forgot about Aaron.

"But are we actually going to meet your sisters?" he asks.

"Sorry about that," I mutter sheepishly.

Chiyo smiles and steps forward, but her eyes are hard.

"I'm Chiyo," she says with an even tone.

"Anzu," my second oldest sister says coldly as she holds out her hand.

Aaron, being his usual oblivious self, doesn't seem to notice as he shakes her hand.

"Pleasure," he says with one of his goofy smiles.

I feel a pang of jealousy as he looks over her, and Hisano seems to sense it.

"And I'm Hisano," she cuts in, not bothering to even extend a hand. "And you are?"

I step forward, throwing an arm over Anita's shoulder.

"This is Aaron," I say curtly, nodding in his direction. "And this is my roommate Anita, who's being uncharacteristically quiet at the moment."

Anita frowns, looking at the floor. "Oh shut up," she mumbles. "I'm not allowed to grieve?"

"No," I say, poking her cheek.

"How 'bout we go drown our sorrows in ice cream sis?" Aaron asks as he ruffles Anita's hair playfully.

She glares at him but nods, allowing him to lead us to the food court.

I see Anzu send me a worried glance out of the corner of my eye as we shoulder through the crowd. She gives me a small but reassuring smile, and immediately feel guilty about being jealous of her.

But she knows, just by looking at my face what my problem is.

"You gonna take a seat?"

I blink rapidly as Aaron gestures at my empty chair.

"Oh, yeah…sorry," I mutter as I sink into my seat between Anita and Anzu, my bangs falling over my face.

That idiot. Checking out Anzu and making me feel jealous of her.

An evil grin spreads across my face before I flip my head back up. My evil smile is replaced with my most innocent one as I look over at Aaron.

"So, we'll take four chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle cones."

Confusion flickers across his features before Anita catches on.

"And make mine a mint milk shake," she commands as she examines her nails.

"And a scoop of French vanilla with caramel and chocolate drizzle in a cup for Asa," Chiyo pipes up.

Aaron sends a playful glare at me, almost making my insides melt.

"You are sooo lucky it's your last day," he says before he saunters over to the line.

"Alright spill," Hisano commands as soon as he's out of earshot. "What'd he do to you?"

I flinch at her bluntness, trying to form words. But Anita, always my savior, speaks in my stead.

"My denser than rock, jackass, womanizing brother tap danced all over her heart a few hours ago," she spits at the table.

"Join the club," Anzu sighs, slumping her shoulders.

"He's such an idiot!" Anita screams as she slams her fist down on the table.

"That's an insult to the idiots of this world," I mumble.

"She's been crushing on him for years," Anita wines. "She even turned down the captain of our football team when he invited her to a yacht party two weeks ago."

Chiyo, Anzu, and Hisano cringe, their faces screwing into looks of pity.

"What's with that face?" I ask, annoyance twanging through me.

"Sorry Suzuki, but even I'd have dumped the guy by now," Anzu sighs.

"What's your excuse for Luca then?" Chiyo asks with a smirk.

"Care to enlighten us?" Hisano asks with mock innocence.

Anzu squirms under their gaze, biting her lips nervously.

"Uhhh…well, I…" she chokes out.

"Thought so!" Chiyo and Hisano chorus, sharing a triumphant laugh.

"S-shut up!" Anzu mumbles, shrinking into her hoodie.

"Come on," Anita says with a small grin. "You don't have to kick a girl when she's down."

Anzu sends her a small smile as I loop my arm around her shoulders.

"We rejections will just stick together," I sigh.

"Will do," Anzu murmurs as I lean back in my chair.

"BUt it really sucks from my end," Anita huffs. "Even mom and dad were hoping you two would fall in love and get married. They were hoping it would get Aaron to stay on the ranch."

I fell my face turn a brilliant scarlet.

"What's so great about this guy anyways?" Chiyo asks.

"Yeah," Hisano mutters. "He looks like a douche."

She quickly claps her hand over her mouth, sending an apologetic look to Anita.

"No offence," she whispers.

"None taken," Anita says, waving it off. "It's been acknowledged."

I flinch as I see Aaron's mop of reddish brown hair weaving through the crowd.

"Crap, he's coming," I mumble.

I slump over as he reaches the table, smiling slightly as he hands me my ice cream cone.

"Happy now princess?" he asks.

"Am I ever?" I ask, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Aaron!"

Anita and I twitch before sharing a look of pure loathing.

"Are you serious?" she groans.

"What is it?" Anzu asks.

Hisano and Chiyo lean in further, sharing identical looks of curiosity.

"It's one of his ex-girlfriends," we moan. "She hates us."

Just as those words leave our mouths, a tall brunette with pale green eyes saunters over.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Aaron asks.

For the first time in a while, his face is serious. He's only told me this, but Amy is the only girl he's ever dated that dumped _him_. As you can well imagine, that didn't sit well with his ego.

"I was just seeing off my brother," Amy says with a flirtatious grin.

"It's good to see you, it's been a while," she continues.

"How are things between you and Jaden?" Aaron asks. "I heard he threw a yacht party a few weeks ago."

The five of us catch her smirk before she puts on a pout.

"He dumped me the day before," she whines. "Apparently I was just something to be used to get some other girl's attention."

She shoots me a venomous glare.

I gulp before lowering my gaze, newfound hate for her coursing through me.

"I told you he would," Aaron mutters.

He crosses his arms behind his head as she looks sadly down at the ground.

"I'm sorry about that," she says softly.

But the rest of us can see her smirk before she lifts her head again.

"I was actually waiting for you to get fed up with Adelina so I could ask you for a second chance."

She looks up at him through her lashes.

"Do you wanna go catch a movie with me?"

"Sure," he replies without hesitation.

My jaw drops.

No...this can't be happening.

My sisters and Anita share identical looks of shock.

"Great!" Amy says, beaming brightly.

She grabs his hand and begins pulling him towards the exit.

"Wait a minute!" Anita screams, jumping up from her seat. "You can't go!"

Amy sends her a cold glare.

"And who are you to say he can't?" Anita matches her glare.

"My best friend is moving away in a matter of minutes for one, and if he leaves me alone here our parents will skin him alive. And there's no way in hell I'm tagging along on your stupid date."

Amy's eyes widen for a millisecond.

"So...Suzuki's moving away?" she asks with a smirk.

"You can't even pretend to be sympathetic?" Chiyo asks.

She stands up, blocking me from Amy's view.

Amy's eyes widen as she looks at my sister's face.

"W-what the!" she stammers, trying to look behind Chiyo to my face.

"We don't like it when people pick on our little sister," Anzu says shyly, but she too stands between me and Amy.

Amy stifles a shriek, and I almost feel like laughing.

"You're just gland she'll be out of the way, aren't you?" Hisano spits as she glares icily at both Aaron and Amy.

Right now, Amy's face is white as a sheet, but I doubt it's a result of their comments.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, stepping out from behind the shield my sisters created.

They catch my smirk and mirror it.

"You act like you've never seen identiclas before," the four of us say in unison.

"That's enough."

All of our eyes flicker towards Aaron.

He puts his arm out in front of Amy, and my chest clenches.

"You idiot!" Anita growls. "How can you stick up for this bi-"

"It's alright Anita," I choke out.

Her eyes widen as she looks back to me.

"What?"

"Just let them go. I'll have the limo take you back."

I fight to keep my voice even as she stares at me in disbelief.

"But Suzuki..." she trails off.

"It's alright," I repeat. "It's about time for us to go back anyways."

"Let's just leave them to it," Chiyo mutters in disgust.

"Yes, this is making me sick," Anzu says with an unusual hardness to her voice.

"This douche isn't worth it," Hisano spits, making herself loud enough to be heard by the two of them.

"I'll miss you," Anita whispers, hugging me tightly.

"Me too, I'll text you when I land." She nods curtly before letting me go.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Chiyo says with a smile.

"No problem," Anita sniffs. "I just wish I could have done more."

And with that we leave the food court.

As soon as she thinks we're out of hearing range, Anita stats yelling.

I quicken my pace, already having a sinking feeling what she's yelling to him about.

Just then my phone buzzes.

My sisters watch curiously as I pull it out of my pocket. I glare at Aaron's caller ID before looking over my shoulder.

He stares at me, his face pale.

But all I can do is glare.

I walk over to the decorative water fountain at the edge of the terminal, and make a big show of throwing my phone in.

Once it sinks beneath the surface we continue to the jet bridge.

That idiot.

"Come on," Hisano says, grabbing my limp arm.

"Why don't you come meet Asa?"

I nod; my throat too thick with emotion for me to speak.

"Come on," Anzu says, taking my other hand. "We'll be out of here in a minute."

And true to her word, the jet's engine starts to hum, and before I can comprehend what's happening, we're soaring over Spain.


End file.
